


The Journal of Young Miss Addams

by Nico_Weetch



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Dark Comedy, Diary/Journal, Dungeons & Dragons Character Backstory, F/F, Found Family, Gen, Half-Elves, Kindred Spirits, Think of the setting as like fantasy late 17th early 18th century, indications of parental abuse - usually told in passing, its a bit silly and awkward, non-canonical DnD this takes place in an invented coastal area
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nico_Weetch/pseuds/Nico_Weetch
Summary: Young Miss L. Lazuli Addams is being sent away to a boarding schoolLarken Hawthorn Thatch’s School for Girls - to be exact.These are her thoughts and writings on the matter.Just how much trouble can a coastal loving girl get up to inland and by a bunch of lakes?//bit Anne of Green Gables-esque splashed with some A Little Princess and Little Women vibes-and maybe just a *touch* of Treasure Island ;)c
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

[bunch of scribbles and crossed out first names]

L. Lazuli Addams

If lost please return to _room 365B_

Reward: _20 gold and my respect_.

I’ve been told that ~~diaries~~ journals are good for growing young minds. To remember moments and events and perhaps keep accounts. Despite my already good memory and regular diet of fish and sweets (for brain vitamins and good memory) - I suppose an even better memory wouldn’t hurt. That way I can keep better track of things. At least a better than my dad does.

I had attempted to maintain a ~~diary~~ _journal_ once before. But any hope of that being productive was squandered when my I discovered my mom had a habit of reading it. I’ll have to devise a way to make sure that won’t be possible in the future.

Maybe I’ll look into codes?

Smart people are always writing things in code. And so far I feel rather smart. It’s at least what my teachers say in class. (That was before being forced to homeschool)

Though mother only wants me to be the _right_ kind of smart. Apparently I “get smart with her” much too often. I wonder if that’s just the affects of me being homeschooled by someone who only cares about figures.

I’ve had a enough of numbers for perhaps a lifetime. But a lifetime is a rather long thing. It could on longer than a 100 years! And if I have to do maths for 100 years and nothing else I’ll “bash my own head in”

But maths does have a small advantage, it makes star gazing interesting.

I’d like to be able to romance the stars one day, like sailors do.

I’m going to miss the docks terribly. The wharfs are perhaps the most alive places in the whole city, maybe the whole island!!

I wonder if Gosher is going to be alright without me. Gosher is a seagull I found once. It was limping by the coast. I snuck out so often, and risked and got a lot of biting remarks from my mother for it. But it was worth it to help Gosher.

But enough about her.

Old Man Jones better keep his word, a fisherman, but he gave me his word as a sailor. After all its bad luck to hurt a seabird.

Not that I’m superstitious of course.

But still.

No one needs bad luck.

I wonder about the universality of luck. Everyone gets good luck and bad luck. I’ve seen some of the good luck looking folks by this “house of ill repute” sometimes, and sometimes they walk away with the planes on their shoulders.

Then there’s the super rich. Who are very lucky. Though I’d like to think bad luck will get them someday.

Maybe luck is like a tide. Coming and going.

Though what’s the difference between bad luck and good luck?

Mother is always telling me I’m very lucky, lucky to be alive that is. To have a bed, and clothes, and be fed, and learn.

But I don’t feel very lucky.

I’m probably just selfish. Or _shellfish_ [ink blotch]

Enough silliness.

This journaling, and my future enterprise will be about my dismissal from my house. Where, although I’m sure my mother sees it as some sort of punishment - is going to be great.

I am being sent away to boarding school.

“ _Larken Hawthorn Thatch’s School for Girls_ ”

It will be a two sided victory. A bittersweet freedom.

I’ll be miles and miles from home. But also, and it pains me to write this, I’ll be miles and miles away from the coast.

I was told there are large lakes near the school..but I’m not sure that’ll be the same.

Maybe Gosher will visit me!

I wonder if seagulls can be carrier pigeons. { _note to self, investigate this after gaining library access_ ]

I can’t wait to see a proper library!!

Even now as I write, the coast is getting farther and farther away. The beach looks like a distant gleam of white. Shinning like a pearl.

_Goodbye fair love._

_Yar._

_Thy temperate beauty will ever be in my heart of hearts._

I made sure to keep staring out the window the whole way. That way I can lock the view away in my heart forever. That's where all my other secrets are kept. I'm very interesting, and interesting people have secrets. I won't bother writing them, I'll remember. And I don't want any of my future dormmates who might snoop and use this against me to know about those secrets. { _note to self. Find good journal hiding place. Better than under the bed or in my pillowcase._ ] 

…I am now in my room for the first time. It smells of..I'm not sure yet. I can't quite tell what my window looks out to. It's much too dark. While walking here I did spot several gaudy paintings. This room has still lives of plants. How original. 

I have three other dormmates. I don’t know what to think of them just yet.

I’ll disclose my thoughts of my arrival here later, I’m tired.

Jordan has very nice hair though.

I will disclose further thoughts later.

[tear drops]

The stars are pretty here though.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First days can be rough.

As promised, I’ll discuss my arrival here...

It was already long passed sunset when I arrived. Luckily there were lanterns on the road to guide the coachman.

My father was already snoring against his window. And mother was, being mother.

Luckily the curving roads made me think about how sick my stomach was getting to listen to her.

Though if it didn’t aggravate my stomach so much I might have noticed how beautiful the stars are sooner. So many more to be seen away from the city.

We arrived after a certain amount of descending from a hill. The road was so bumpy the carriage itself was starting to bump about I was almost afraid we’d capsize.

Luckily none of my luggage was lost. It’d be a pain to look for it on my own.

_Larken Hawthorn Thatch’s School for Girls_ is about as pretentious looking as it sounds. It was grand, and vast, and quite possibly some noble’s idea of a lakeside holiday home before being turned into some sort of educational profiteering sponge for people who want their daughters to pass as “of good stock”. (My stomach is almost sick again just writing that. Eugh)

That being said, the school is rather huge. With an exuberant amount of wings. The full compass rose amount of wings, I’m sure.

Good sense of direction don’t fail me now.

I’m told I’ll learn everything an educated woman ought to know. ‘Manners’ was underlined quite a lot in my direction. Though really, I think I say things quite politely - it’s _what_ I say people seem to have trouble with.

But fine. I’ll learn ‘manners’. Won’t change what I say being right though.

The entry hall was about as big as a ballroom. With perhaps a nonsensical amount of ionic pillars. Especially with the amount of wood frames. I don’t know who the interior decorator for this building was. But they ought to return their degree.

Then again, I wonder if I missed anything, and something was carved on the pillars. Or! Since they weren’t there for anything practical, they were gathered from somewhere. { note to self: _look into the pillars_ ]

Thank goodness these words aren’t being spoken to anyone or I’d look like a right fool.

Anyways.

When we arrived to the interior of the hall, we were greeted by the headmistress: Agatha Wickett.

A drow with hair as white as beach sand, which was pulled into a fashionable bun. A high collared dress, and some sort of long cardigan. I’m not even going to bother to try and guess her age.

[fresher looking ink than the rest of the entry. scribbled in the margin. Like an after thought.] (105?)

She had deep laugh lines on her face, yet an air of seriousness I suppose is to be expected from a headmistress.

She shook everyone’s hand very firmly in greeting (Even mine!!!) and asked some of the awakened staff to get my things, and bring it to my room.

They must anticipate the girls who come here to bring half their life’s things when they come here, because it looked very awkward to see 1 person out of the 6 people called carrying my two suitcases, while the rest just hovered about awkwardly.

I think it embarrassed my parents…or rather embarrassed my mother who cared about these things, meanwhile my dad was for the most part oblivious to the show of physical comedy.

Couldn’t quite make out Headmistress Wickett’s expression. Nor her continence. She seemed to get along with my mother…which is either an indication of what she is like, or a show of how she can get along with anyone. I’m not sure. 

Headmistress Wickett certainly managed to drag my dad out of his stupor by asking about the guild.

The usual adult rigmarole followed.

After the suitcase shenanigan, I merely explained to the Headmistress, who clearly noted the two suitcases and my mother’s discomfort, “I like to stay practical.” then - in a near foolish attempt to be silly added, “If I were born a Tiefling I’d be named Practical, I’m sure!”

Then did the uncouth thing, and laughed at my own joke. Much to the discomfort of everyone, especially mother.

Who gripped my shoulder and explained, “Dear L. takes after her father greatly. It sometimes gets to her head.”

After an even tighter squeeze from my mother I smiled, and added to mother’s explanation “I enjoy jokes. And make light of how elf passing I am.”

I swear sometimes I can still feel her nails digging in me.

Anyways

I don’t think the Headmistress noticed. Just the usual expression as to how I don’t look like mother. At least I _think_ that was what the Headmistresses expression was.

From there Mother wanted to be reaffirmed _yet again_ about the kind of education I am to be expected to gain here.

As if this wasn’t already explained a million times. Heck we already paid to be here.

I swear I could feel my breath catch. I was horrified I’d have to return to the coast.

I mean I love the coast but..its complicated..

But this boarding school was to be Mother’s idea of a punishment.

All the same, for a horrifying longest minute of the whole wide plane, I thought I’d be returning home.

I shudder to think what that 8+ hour carriage ride would have been like. Obviously me returning home ended up not being the case.

Besides mother cares way too much about us looking like being from good society than to risk raising me on her own, and pretending we have a private tutor.

 _~Fare-thee-well Jezebel  
_ _Thy fairy tale days ado  
_ _No longer to tread  
_ _In ghostly steds  
_ _Of imagination   
_ _and spilled juice~_

The Headmistress must have seen through her(mother) or something. I’m not sure.

Not that it stopped Mother from asking _even more_ questions and reiterated how she wants to make sure most ‘nonsensical classes’ won’t be necessary for me, and to stick to a rather specific track fitting of someone who will inherit the Addams family business.

I watched the Headmistress say,“I understand.” With the coolest smile, and explain, “It is important to this school that all daughters who enter these walls to be fully prepared as possible for adult hood. Though surely since you’ve paid so much for your daughter to be here, you’d want her to benefit _all_ the potential classes of being here.”

“Well she can then take advanced classes of the courses she should already be focusing on.”

“What if I get bored?” I heard myself ask before I could stop myself.

Thank goodness we weren’t alone. I didn’t like the look my mother gave me.

Mother forced one of her polite smiles and said, “The time to think about things as _fun_ is long since over, dear. Don’t you think?”

I forced my own polite, “Yes ma’am.” in response.

I hate how she manages to say fun like its a bad word. Or like I’m lazy to even _consider_ the sheer _audacity_ of ‘fun’. She’s such a hypocrite. 

The Headmistress on the other hand merely ended up saying, “We’ll see what we can do within our own budget. I’m sure you’d understand Mrs. Addams.”

Mother gave a more _prudent_ smile. Eugh. And started talking about lineage.

Or something..

I tuned it out and just watched the Headmistress mainly.

I really liked her outfit.

And the high collar looked fashionable, and also, most importantly, like it wouldn’t be so _stifling_ or itchy. I hate an itchy collar.

Gets in the way of my birthmarks.

[scratched out doodle attempts]

Because of how long it took us to get here, and the hour of the night. My parents were invited to spend the night in one of the guest rooms at the school.

Meanwhile I was guided to my dorm room.

It took 4 sets of stairs to get to.

It was only then that I felt bad for arriving so late. The other girls had to be woken up to greet me, otherwise I’d be “sneaking in like some thief” and have a lot of explaining to do in the morning.

I’m not sure I agree.

Also, wouldn’t the surprise call for a most _excellent_ story?

Regardless I was greeted by:

*Cornelia Davis (Super blonde high elf who is so pale she could probably attract jellyfish in the water)

*Miranda Jones (Halfling - pretty sure she was still asleep when she greeted me)

*Jorden __ (Couldn’t catch the last name. Half-Orc - Again, _gre_ ~~ _at_ nice adequate pretty~~ hair. ~~I think I failed at not staring, I hope she doesn’t think I’m rude.~~ )

And those are my dormmates who I greeted. I shook their hands like the Headmistress, it seemed like the right thing to do.

I awkwardly set my things in place, memorized where everything is. And tried not to stay up too late writing my thoughts..and stargazing..

Now we’re all caught up -

-SO THE NEXT DAY-

Which is now _my_ day, er night, _your_ _whenever_. (Haven’t decided if I’ll publish this when I’m a successful genius.)

Due to my parents having spent the night at the school I had to deal with the mortifying ordeal of eating breakfast with them on my first day.

I don’t know if it’s a good thing or bad thing, but we shared breakfast in the teacher’s hall. Which spared me from being stared at by my peers. At least..that’s what I thought.

Then came the farewell.

I saw them off at the door, with the Headmistress, and if _that_ wasn’t particularly eye catching, I’m sure my mother _fidgeting_ with my clothes definitely was.

She reminded me of her usual things.

-Practice blinking, while trying not to use my second eyelids.

-Always keep my collar tight - don’t draw attention to the marks.

-People will ask questions if I smile too much. No one likes a piranha mouth.

-And always deflect away from the other side of my family.

-And remember to be grateful. Lucky to be alive yada yada. A lot of people would have been happy to be where I am blah blah _blah blah blah blah_ [sketched image of something gaseous with a cane. A stylized interpretation of an old fart.]

‘Buh-BYE _MOM_ ’

Dad hugged me, patted my head and gave me the rest of his gumdrops.

“I hope you’ll write.” he said.

“Perhaps if you send me candy.” was my response.

He waved his finger and said, “You lay out a heavy offer.”

I waved my finger back.

I wonder how Lauren Jacobs is doing.

CLASSES ARE AMAZING HERE!!!

I’ve already wowed my peers by solving the daily maths problem. Memorized a poem perfectly after looking at it once.

And made a great deal of friends!!

I think..I’m unsure if they want something from me or not..perhaps I should tread carefully. Will they try and trick me?

Should I try and trick them?

I WAS able to sit next to Jordan during history.

[written quickly with bits of stained food, and possibly tears?]

Sandra Ogden ~~is the WORST!!!~~ A potential enemy. I _can_ confirm that nicety amongst children can be…calculative.

At first Sandra complimented me on getting so many correct answers, and invited me to tea with he rest of her friends. I thought this was it! I thought I was going to be part of the supposed ‘in-crowd’.

I miscalculated. 

I had tea poured over my head to “cool off that hard working brain.” and “not get any ideas as to who’s in charge.” Ppf the Buffoon.

So I bit her.

And her friends kicked me, and I pulled on their hair.

It was great.

Until it wasn’t and we were all sent to the Headmistress.

She was in a garden framed by MASSIVE hydrangeas with a giant veiled sun hat. But even with the veil I could tell the never ending look of disappointment she was giving me. Especially on my first day.

“Not even 24 hours and already picking fights.”

I didn’t even bother to try to explain my side of things. It usually doesn’t end well anyway.

She didn’t say anything mean, which was nice. But there goes my good first impression, if I ever even had one to begin with.

“Violence with more violence answers nothing” said the Headmistress.

I’m not sure I agree..either way Sandra and I are going to have to “talk it out” after her night in the infirmary.

We’ll see how things play out after our “peace chat.”

But if she doesn’t hold her end of the apology oooo boy.

I must prove my mathematical superiority. This will overtake my thoughts during the night.

Watch your back Sandra Ogden. You might think you have a dorsal fin, but you’re just a big fish in a little pond.

You will regret spilling tea over my head. And having people stare at me.

Maybe I should reflect on what I did wrong…did I do anything wrong?

For the most part, I think I’ll make a private hideout for myself by the lakeside boathouse. A place to go if I feel like I’m being stared at too much. Though, I don’t think I can steal a boat without anyone noticing…but I’ll think of something.

In the meantime, I’ve snuck my dinner out to eat by the water.

Seeing the moon over the lake is nice. I wish the water wasn’t so still though. Luckily I packed my favorite conch shell so I can listen to the waves.

I wish Gosher was here.

[flecks of crumbs, grass, a squashed bug, and tears]


	3. Chapter 3

I’ve decided to try and lay low for the next couple of days. I think I’ve drawn enough attention to myself as it is. And perhaps, I am, a bit mean in my own way.

As ordered by Headmistress Agatha, Sandra and I had a supervised sit down to discuss what had happened. The supervisor was Mrs. Edith, a wide eyed, and likewise toothy smiling (though her teeth aren’t sharp) air genasi whose hair is always struggling against these intricate pins she has in place. And due to the billowing of her clothes looks like she’s ready for some sort of dramatic soliloquy.

She’s also the school’s choir instructor. I have yet to attend a class of, so I’m not sure if she’s a _good_ choir instructor. Not that I have much experience identifying between what makes a choir instructor good or bad.

I’m not in the habit of singing, myself. But I’ve always been in awe of those who can. It’s like their own brand of magic. That being said, yes, I know there are there are those who have trained hard enough, and or are gifted enough, to have music and other arts _be_ their magic.

But even the less magical version of singing, I’ve always found it…magical. In its own right.

I don’t think I’d be very good at it, but I’d like to be ~~good~~ decent at singing one day.

That being said, Mrs. Edith was the overseer to Sandra and myself’s “chat”.

It went as well as anyone would expect two high tempered adolescents to behave.

With Sandra trying to pull my hair and me trying to rip her silly frilly dress.

Mrs. Edith was very much at a loss.

Perhaps she wasn’t the best choice to preside over this. She is, forgive the phrasing, a bit air-headed. Mrs. Edith kept trying to get us to “discover a deeper meaning beneath the hateful words.” when it wasn’t words at all that caused this!! But Sandra tricking me to think she wanted to be my friend and spilling tea over my head!!

Unless…I _did_ say something…but what?

I suppose I could ask Sandra directly…but at the moment the mere thought of that frilly fool with her high pitched laugh - laughing at me, and having all those other kids staring at me makes me so angry!!

Regardless, due to our mini temper tantrum and refusal to talk, we both had our desserts revoked for a week.

Which..is a bit of a shame. But luckily I still have those gumdrops dad left me. Besides, I’ve eaten enough sweets in my lifetime so far I could create a whole kingdom out of it!

Another downside to our punishment, is having floor washing duty together. Here’s hoping we don’t turn the mops into swords.

Though, that _could_ be fun. But fun with Sandra is NOT allowed. Me writing this makes that CONCRETE. We will NEVER be friends. **BUT MORTAL ENEMIES**.

Though..I should probably point out, seeing Sandra with that bandage on her wrist did not bring me as much joy as I thought it would. Perhaps biting wasn’t the best response to having tea poured over me…I should have punched her instead. She looks like she’s in-need of growing grownup teeth anyways.

I wonder if Sandra had to get stitches. ~~I hope not.~~ I doubt it.

In other news…although Jordan didn’t sit next to me in any of my classes today, she did smile at me! I tried to smile back, but I might have panicked too much before actually smiling. Did she see me smile?

Oh man, it’s probably for the best if she didn’t. I think my attempts at smiling without showing my teeth makes me look like a weirdly distorted rubber jester - or a 50 year old thrown away rag doll.

I also realized that Jordan is very good at maths too!

I also got all my maths questions correct, but I decided to not answer any out loud. Just didn’t feel like it.

Maths aside I found history _especially_ interesting! It’s like listening to a fairy tale, except it isn’t a fairy tale!! Perhaps I’ll bring up that weird relic my dad found at his job. Well my dad’s workers, to be exact. I miss going there.

Is it too soon to write? I should look into how mailing works here.

I ate my dinner by the lakeside again. I can’t tell if sneaking there is either too easy, or I’m just too good. But in doing so, I’ve taken up rock skipping. I might be a champion by the time my time here is over. I wonder what kind of person I’ll be.

I _was_ nearly caught sneaking back in though. I must have stayed by the lake longer than I thought. The school gets so cool and spooky at night. All the girls were already in their dorms.

The only one who spotted me sneaking into the kitchen to put my plate away was the cook’s cat.

Unless the cook WAS the cat?

That’d be a twist.

But it was far too interested in my scratching behind its ears to secretly be a person..right?

As for the kitchen..It’s a very beautiful kitchen! With brass pots and porcelain plates, and such an array of knives. It almost tempted me to make a midnight snack. But I decided against it, not with the cat watching me - and well…I’ve already gotten in enough trouble. It’s barely been a week.

Maybe I’ll give it a go in a month or so. Maybe I can bribe the cat to be on my side with fish caught from the lake.

OH! I should see if fishing is allowed on the lake! Oh I’m so very excited to find out. I should probably learn more about lakeside species first.

I ended up being so excited about this possibility I stayed up for several hours. To the point where I even thought Gosher was pecking at my window! I was so sure I’d look out to sea my beloved coast. But there was only hills, mountains, and the lake.

And, of course, the stars.

❈  
❈{ THINGS TO LOOK INTO}❈  
❈  


Mailing  
Fishing  
 ~~Cat mystery?~~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots o' doodles!

[ img description.   
On lined paper a page is full of sketchy drawings. Using pencil and ink (pen). On the top left there is a seated seagull (Gosher) that is in a nest and squeaking "Give me chips!" on the right there is a Miss Addams looking up with her hands behind her head, blocking most of her face, and staring at the stars while laying in tall grass, and few flowers.   
Below that to the left there is a Miss Addams in braided pigtails wearing an admiral's hat/uniform. She looks serious with the slightest smirk. Beside her is written with an arrow "Admiral me!" and on the other side in a bubble is written "how admirable". The bubble is crossed out. To the right is a half-orc with bangs, and braids acting like a hair tie to her long ponytail. The half-orc is smiling contentedly. Surrounding her is sparkles, and the words "So pretty! So Jordan!"  
Below at the bottom of the page is a discontented and angry figure comically drawn in a bundle of frills with only her angry head (with pigtails) and two hands sticking out from the frills. Surrounding the figure are the words, "Sandra Frill Urchin" above the figure is a "grrr".   
End img description.] 


	5. Chapter 5

Man keeping up with journals are hard. How do people manage to sit down and write things all the time that happened that day?

Sometimes I wonder why I bother with this ~~diary~~ _journal_. I mean, I remember almost everything that happens to me, right down to the hour sometimes!! It’s almost redundant, no? But then I remember that a lot of cool explorers, and adventurers had journals. What if something happens to me? Who will know how brilliant I am if I don’t write it down and tell you?

Anyways, it’s been a few days since I’ve written in here. School progresses as normal. I was able to find out how the mail works here..it is unceremoniously like any other place. For whatever reason I thought it’d be a bit more, fanfare? Especially with the kind of girls that attend this school. Security measures to make sure no letters are looked into. But according to the postoffice mistress, that sort of thing costs money. Especially in the magic variety.

I’m not sure why, but I remember finding that very curious. Especially, again, with the sort of girls that attend this school, the kinds of classes offered, and the level of facilities advertised. Though I suppose if the school had to make the economical choice between maintaining safe letters or paying the stablehand so that Lady Patience won’t loose her patience because her favorite mare doesn’t have her mane braided…well…give that stablehand a raise for just putting up with the _fair lady_. After all, rich brats with loud mouths could lead to the school not getting as much funding as it’d like.

I wonder how Headmistress Agatha deals with those sorts of situations. After all, would the parents really be getting their money’s worth if their brats enter the school expecting a lady by graduation, and still getting a brat? Then again I suppose one can still be a brat with manners.

If that’s the case I weep for simple silly frilly Sandra Ogden’s future. It will be bleak if she doesn’t change her spoiled ways.

Speaking of…

Floor washing duty with Sandra is going as abysmally as one can imagine. Not only is her workmanship with a mop as evident she had never used one in her life (thus making _me_ have to clean her share too, or else we both get in trouble). Not that she ever asked me to do so. In fact sometimes she almost seemed bothered that I’d help her.

And Still the ungrateful Frillster won’t even answer my questions! Is it not my right to know _why_ she poured tea over me? And laughed at me?!

At one point when she became so annoyed by my questions she gave me the most offended look and said, “How do you not know? Isn’t it obvious?”

No!! It isn’t!! I wouldn’t be wasting my breath asking if I did know.

From then on I kept searching my brain trying to relive that fateful day for any kind of clue…

It’s frustrating not being able to figure out the answer right away, with my memory I’d certainly know…perhaps I can use writing as a means of _de-tangling_ my thoughts…

I will speak plainly, journal, I’m not looking forward to this exercise. But I’m compelled by this mystery to find out - am I the villain here?

I will begin this exercise at dinner, at my usual spot by the lake.

In other news, Jordan is very good at horseback-riding. I don’t know much about the sport. But she was certainly very good at out-jumping that young Lady Patience. At some point Jordan spotted me watching. I hope she doesn’t think I was staring. I was just, curious, and couldn’t bring myself to look away. Before I could become even more of a villain than I potentially am, I ran away.

Which was a grate bother to the teacher, as it was my turn to attempt riding. But I couldn’t bare make a bigger fool of myself. Not after that wonderful riding display of Jordan’s. I don’t even know how to put a saddle on for goodness sake.

When asked to step forward I remember my legs freezing up. I wished I could just sink into the earth as if it were water and swim far far away. What's worse was that due to my lack of movement everyone kept _staring_ at me expectantly. I tried to mutter a sort of, "I'll go later." but the teacher either didn't hear me, or didn't want to hear me. What sort of teacher uses showing off as a skill assessment? Though...in retrospect I could have just said I knew nothing of riding. But it was like my voice was choked out of me, and the blood was pumping through my ears so hard I could hear my own pulse, and everyone kept staring!

So I ran to the lakeside to my spot by the boathouse. A few girls were tasked with bringing back. Luckily I hid my clothes in the tree and had already took to hiding within the lake's water's. I watched as even Sandra huffed and dragged her heals in search for me. I think she did it to waste time away from class. She certainly loitered by the boathouse enough. 

The only moment where I feared I'd be discovered was when Sandra skipped a stone across the lake with such a quick flick of the wrist, I swear I thought my forehead would have been hit. {Side note: _it's super very cool to watch stones skip across the water from below the water. I've always liked looking up at the sky from below the surface. Its like look at a liquid portal...sometimes I daydream about traveling to other planes that way._ ]

Sandra must have been there for a while, because she skipped stones for _at least_ five minutes. I can't stress enough how cool it was to watch. Even the sound of the stone from below the water. Gave me chills. At one point I even found myself pretending it was an elemental from another plane trying to have a discussion from me.

The sadness that filled me when Sandra's stone skipping stopped surprised me tremendously. A more suspicious part of me wonders if she knew I was in the water all along...I doubt it. I hid my clothes in the tree branch masterfully. And as far as I know, barely anyone knows of my abilities. At least for now. I wonder if mother will have specific instructions for me when summer's swimming classes begin... 

When I did eventually resurface, dry off, and re-clothed myself to return to the rest of the school now with another week without sweets was added to my already hanging punishment. Though I’m not too worried. I wouldn’t be surprised if dad sent me more sweets after the letter I sent him.

Oh goodness, is it _already_ almost dinner? I wish Gosher would fly by the window and give me some encouraging screams. All the same, this mystery must be solved. I may be a coward in front of Jordan, but I can’t be Sandra’s fool and not understand…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)


End file.
